Highlander New World Order
by Firewolfe
Summary: When the Immortals Methos, Duncan and Richie are saved by a myterous immortal they flee through the stargate and find lost family.
1. Chapter 1

Highlander a New World Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Highlander, Star Gate SG-1 or TOS Battle Star Galactica sadly these wonderful worlds were created by others and I am just playing in their sand box. No profit will be made other then perhaps making someone smile a bit.

Part One Jaguar Goddess and her Immortal guards

Methos was tired. He had been hiking for over half a day. In the beginning the idea of an Eco Tour had sounded really interesting. A chance to get away from civilization and just relax with no worries about the great game and a chance for he, Mac loud and Richie to just chill almost like a real family vacation. The added bonus was the area they would be exploring was holy ground so no one would be trying to take their head. Yes it had been a good plan. Except for the fact that they had all forgotten one small detail vitally important detail in their plans of escape into the wild that Amazon rain forest was still inhabited by head hunters...who did not like trespassers

"Richie how did we let you talk us into this?" Duncan Cloud asked.

""Aw Mac come on how was I to know about head hunters."Richie said as he pulled on his bonds. He was only tightening them more. "I mean it's not something they included in the travel brochures now is it? I mean they just said the lands held native tribes."

"Quiet someone is coming."Methos said. His acute hearing picking up the sound of soft footsteps that without his many years of training he might have missed sometimes it was best to just sit quietly and listen not that the boy scout and his apprentice listened..

The door to the hut opened and a dark haired woman entered it. She sighed when she spotted Methos.

"What in Sagan's name are you doing here Methos?"

A shocked Mac and Richie looked up. Richie was stunned she was lovely. Duncan Mc Cloud was at a loss for words she was beautiful.

"Theresa? What how...I saw you killed." Methos said "In Mexico City in 1840."

"Hardly, "She came over and cut their bonds.

"Methos... I did not feel her?" Richie asked suddenly worried. How was it even possible there was an immortal he could not feel. Even Methos for all his years and skill could not completely dampen his quickening once one knew what to look for.

"Of course not,"Theresa replied." I am not exactly the same type of immortal as you all are. Come on lets go. YOU 3 owe me big time. It has cost me dearly to get you free. "Theresa said. "I swear you would think that you would have some common sense Methos."

"Well come on lets go before they change their minds. We have at best an uneasy alliance with theses tribesmen. Unless of course you wish to add your heads to their collection it is very large and they don't have many white men in it?"

That sarcasm seemed mobilize them all and they quickly rose.

"Our weapons I don't fancy facing the jungle unarmed?"

"I have them already let's go." She said looking at the men with disgust."If I wanted your quickening I have simply waited until they took your heads."

"A valid Point," Methos said to the skeptical Duncan.

Mc Cloud would have argued but it was clear to him that it was a good way to lose their heads. The chief and the people all fell to their knees as Theresa lead them out. He listens as they called her the Jaguar Goddess. Looking on fearful and afraid of her wrath and fell to their knees as she passed Theresa tried to smile at them to calm their fears. Fear could be dangerous.

"Why do they call you a goddess?" Richie asked

Theresa smiled "This way. All will be explained in time."

Methos was on edge but he followed. He trusted Theresa to a point but he had not lived over 4000 years by being a fool. He was worried she might have secrets that could bite them but for now they had little choice if they were to survive heads intact.

As they came to clearing he noted a large stone ring.

"Follow me and do not act surprised. It is in our best interests that they continue to believe we are more than human."

"You are playing a god. that cannot be right you are influencing this culture into believing you are a god." Duncan said slightly shocked.

Theresa turned on him." You know nothing of me or my kind and our relations with these children so be silent on what you do not know or understand."

" Those children tried to kill us." Richie said

Theresa just glared at him and continue to lead them to safety."Yes, and had they not respected and worshiped me your heads would be on a pike."

The immortals feel silent as that was the hard truth.

"Duncan I hardly think it fair to complain about playing a God not when you travel with Death."

The highlander blushed having forgotten that part and Methos just grinned. Yep Theresa was still the same telling it like it was.

The Jaguar Goddes punched in a code and there was a large whoshing sound. The gate opened "Well are you coming or do you want to decorate those pikes." She said.

Theresa began to walk to the gate when one disgruntled warrior shouted no. He came running at them his spear raised to strike. It was clear he did not believe she was a God.

"ajhfih0" He said it translated into false god.

Theresa turned and seeing this ran at the warrior before he could strike at Richie. She leaped and as she flew at him her body transformed to a large black Jaguar. A beast larger than the ones native to the forest and it was not happy at all.

170 pounds of solid muscle and fury hit the warrior in the chest. He fell back screaming as a paw knocked the spear aside. It's green obsidian blade falling to the ground and shattering. Her face was inches from, his teethe at his throat. A long growl subdued him. He raised her paw and swiped it along his chest.

Marking it with long scratches that would forever remind him that his goddess had chosen to spare his life and leave her mark on him. She regretted the need but the people had to have a reminder. Every hundred years or so she had to do this to one of them, it pained her but it also blessed the one marked with power if they changed their ways. She would know. If he became a better man and a leader he would live a long time because she marked him. If not she could easily track him and end his threat to her and her people. Because the Amazon natives were hers to protect and guard and she did so with no regrets.

Three stunned immortals looked on. She growled and leapt off stalking the other warriors who fell back in ran "Ah Mac what the hell?" Richie said. He could not believe his eyes what had happened. How could anyone turn into a large cat?

Methos looked on and was shocked. He knew she was immortal and very old but these skills he had never seen before. The Natives backed away fear showing. Theresa moved toward them and returned to human form. She gave them all a hard warning look.

"Move now. They will not stay back long."

The three immortals stumbled through the gate and turned to see Theresa follow. She looked annoyed at them.

"What part of hurry did you not understand? Lord I hate that. I hate filling them with terror. They are good people and only defending their lands the only way they know how. Yet so many seek to encroach."

She ran off her clothing in shreds. There was a Down side to shifting on the run.

The three immortals finally got the point and headed through the ring. It was clear that they had no choice if they were to live.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Alarm claxons went off in the SGC.

General Hammond came into the gate room and looked very concerned. He noted that Colonel O'Neill had come running in followed by Major Carter and Teal'c. He knew Daniel Jackson was off world with SG-2 so he at least would not be in panic mode.

"What is happening Major why did the gate alarm sound we have no scheduled missions coming in or going out.?" He asked as he watched her hands flow over the computer.

"Sir I don't know, I mean it's almost like another gate went off. Which is impossible as we now are using the second gate, I mean this happened the last time when the Russians used their gate or  
when the NID did but...that's the only way we could, should get these readings, it also set off the alarm but it should not have." Carter's face looked truly perplexed and worried at the event. She was typing into the computer to try to get more information.

"Ah Carter what if there is another gate?" Jack asked. It was the obvious answer but he knew his second might not think of it. For all her brilliance sometimes the obvious slipped by her.

"But sir...we only found the arctic gate and the Russian one, I mean, well maybe." She seemed to stumble over her words as her mind raced. "The aortic gate is still under the ice. No one could get to it we have it guarded around the clock and we have the Russian Gate here. If there was another one we should know about it from the writings I should think. Unless there was another one we did not know about; oh how did Daniel miss that?"

"Perhaps the Goauld did not write down that there was a fourth gate." Teal'c said.

Jack threw up his hands," Wonderful, as if it was not complicated enough. So where is this gate and who controls it?"

General Hammond sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out some aspirin and a handful of Tums he was so going to need them.

TBC…..

A/N: I started this fic back in 2005 on Kobal's children under the pen name of Raven so if anyone sees it and wonders about the story it is mine as is the site it is found on. So it is not a stolen fic. -Fire


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I started this fic back in 2005 on Kobal's children under the pen name of Raven so if anyone sees it and wonders about the story it is mine as is the site it is found on. So it is not a stolen fic. –Fire

Highlander a New World Order

Disclaimer: The worlds of the Highlander, Star Gate SG-1, TOS Battle Star Galactica and Harry Potter do not belong to me. Sadly they belong to others who are brilliant I am just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

Part 2 Of Safety and mirror images

The gate connected to another world far across galaxy and the four immortals came tumbling out. It was not the most graceful exist but they survived. The world they fell into was very different. Where they had been was a rain forest this world resembled the forests of North America. They all jumped up ready for anything. Theresa however moved ahead of her friend and his companions.

"Well come on we have bit of a hike if we are to have a roof over our heads this night."

The three male immortals followed not realizing that this was not Earth and that their lives would forever be changed.

It had been many centuries since Theresa had last been on this world however it was one of her favorites. She had long ago left to let the peoples here find their own way. She played goddess at times but only to help the people survive. She just hoped her home was still intact and under the stasis charms she had set. It was going to be hard enough to explain things without going into magic. With luck her friends would believe it to be technology. One of the pluses of Earth finally getting out of the darks ages was they no longer believed in magic. It made life so much simpler and safer for her and her peoples. She just hoped that the others did not get to angry at the fact that she had saved these immortals. Of course it hardly mattered as she was the queen but it made life simpler when they had fewer disagreements.

TBC...

Part 3

The Tri- Council was alerted that the Chappi had gone off. Warriors were sent to investigate. It was not always a good thing when this happened but they had long ago set protocols to deal with the situation. King Harridan and his Queen Hermione would protect them. This world would be shocked to learn that on the Earth there was a writer who even now was writing a series of children's books that might well have been based on their king and queen's lives in a twisted sort of way. If the author of these books saw this world she would believe it was a version of her own writings. Never would she realize that the ancients prankster Loki had given her the inspiration for her works based on his favorite playground. Ah the fun he had here…

On this world there were several versions of humanity and magic users were but a small portion of it. Thanks to the King and Queen however all now lived in peace and prosperity having tossed off the Goauld who tried to be their god. The three branches of humanity would never again be ruled by false gods and all of human kind would fight to stay free. The Mundanes were the technical wizards pardon the pun and they had reversed engineered many of the Goauld devises for all humans to use. The Wizards and witches worked in many fields not the least of which was medicines. Magic did wonders for healing even for those who had no magic at all. The third race of humans were sometimes called elves as they were different. These beings were in touch with the land and sea. Living comfortably in both and their gift to humanity was to restore what the Goauld had ravaged. Their magic was different but powerful it healed the earth and lands and brought fourth plant and animal life. It was said that if an Elf attended your crops they would double or triple in size and yield.

However Theresa knew none of this as she led her friends to her castle. It was far from the inhabitants of the world and would be safe. They could rest and recover or so she thought….

The king listened to the reports and frowned. The initial scans showed four beings leaving the gate. The readings did not indicate Goaulds but neither were they humans as they knew them. It was perhaps time to go with the patrol to greet them. If the path they took was true they would end up and the Goddess temple and that could be good or bad. His people owed the one much and none would loot her home.

"Hermione I am leaving with a patrol. We must find out what these beings want."

"Harridan it could be dangerous."

"Perhaps, however we must know." He said kissing her lips.

"Get a room, I still cannot believe it you lot have been sealed for ten yearns and still act like kids." Prince Ronan said.

The king very maturely stuck out his tongue at his long time friend and his wife. Susanna smacked Ronan.

"Be nice, it's good to see they are still in love. Someone could take lessons on romance. I mean my sister wives and I could use it. What did Hermione say all those years ago the emotional range of a spoon."

Ronan glared at his now laughing friends. "I heard no complaints last night wife."

She blushed. "Well Katherine, Gabby and I have taught you something Ronan."

"I don't know how he does it." Harridan said three wives is far more then I could handle. Two is just right."

Luna joined them and kissed his cheek. "Well my king I live to serve you both."

Harridan turned and kissed his queen consort on the lips. She had been with their youngest who had a small cold. But like Hermione did not seem happy he was going with Ronan on patrol.

"We will be fine we are taking 100 warriors ten are wizards and witches, ten are elves and the rest normals." His wife had been trying to change their cultural terms for the non magical. It was slow going but as acceptance happened on all sides humanity moved forward. Harridan thought it foolish human was human no matter what.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The worlds of the Highlander, Star Gate SG-1, TOS Battle Star Galactica and Harry Potter , Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel do not belong to me. Sadly they belong to others who are brilliant I am just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

Sunday, January 29, 2017

Part 4

Methos had seen many things in his long life. This gate to another world however was shocking. He spotted the castle and had to admit it was impressive. Its tall walls and towers spoke of power and glory of a by gone era. He noted that there were clear signs of age but it was by no means a ruin. It could easily be brought back to life with work. As Theresa moved forward she opened the gate by touching her hand to a series of writings. Methos could only assume it was some sort of lock. He was shocked to not that when Theresa removed her hand there was some blood on it. That was a bit shocking. He had heard of locks that required blood but that was magic and as far as he knew Magic had disappeared many a year ago.

They entered the fortress and were greeted by small humanoid like beings who were clearly there to defend the castle.

"Who dares invade our mistress home?" The first one demanded. He stood tall and proud though he would barely reach four feet tall if he stood on his tippy toes.

"Wow he kind of cute." Richie said grinning. He smiled at the creature who looked like an over grown child.

The creature/ Elf glared at the red headed human. "I am the guardian of my mistresses home speak human or I will hex you."

Theresa moved forward and removed a medallion from her shirt. It was silver and glowed in her hand.

The elf's demeanor shifted instantly.

"My lady you have returned."

"Yes elf I have. Your diligence is apreciate my friend what are you called?"

"I am Edm my lady. I am the head elf of the property."

"Who is in my home Edm?"

"No humans my lady though the king and queen and prince to visit at times. They use the library and have used weapons to defend the world from the Goauld."

"That is as it should be. How many elves are here?"

Edm's ears twitched. He looked at his lady then with a resigned sigh. "We have 500 elves. My lady many had no place to go. We offered sanctuary as you ordered. They work to keep the castle clean and safe."

"Why then does the outside look as it does?" Theresa asked concerned that maybe the magic was to demanding for the elves. She did not wish them to hurt themselves.

"To protect the sanctuary from those that would steal your secrets and magic. We need to keep the Goauld away. If this place looked like ruins and haunted they would stay away." Edm said looking down."Did we do wrong?"

Theresa leaned down to his level."You have done well. Now my companions and I must rest we had a long day and are wary from our travels. Can you make us up rooms and find a meal for us?"

"Yes goddess we can."Edm said with a smile. The small elf lead the wary travelers into the castle to find food and respite.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adama sighed wary. It had been a long hard yearn fighting the Cylons always fleeing trying to stay ahead of humanity's ruthless enemy. However it had been a good yearn too. It had seen his daughter Athena sealed with BoJay and the return of Starbuck and Apollo. He would not complain for that had been an unexpected gift. His two son's return had bolstered the fleet's flagging moral. Yes he now considered Starbuck as a son. More shocking was the return of his son Zac a warrior they had thought lost back as Cimitar. It seemed the that at the last moment his boy had ejected gambling on surviving and the Cylons in a rare case of mercy had rescued him. Not that Zac had gotten off without pain and suffering but he was back. So Adama would call it a win. If only his beloved had survived. However the Lords were merciful to return his youngest and to gift him with third son. So he would not could not complain. Of course Starbuck had not just brought back Apollo and Zac he had returned with a wife and son and a new ally who despite being Cylon was proving to be valuable. Of course his return with Angelia and a baby boy called Zee shocked many. Cassiopeia had been shocked as she had never given up on her lost love. She seemed to be adjusting and if Adama did not miss his guest Starbuck and Angelia would soon seal with former socilator. It was clear that Angelia knew Starbuck's heart well and loved him enough to embrace his former lover as a sister wife. It was not normal and required a dispensation but Adama was more than happy to give it. Charmelian who was Starbuck's biological father though he hid that fact had been elated when his son returned and even happier to learn he was sealed. It was he who had encouraged Cassiopeia to embrace the idea of joining Starbuck's family. He had taken the girl under his wing and loved her dearly. She was in fact treated as he would have a daughter in law. However the situation was complicated especially when Starbuck learned he now had two more children a boy and girl born while he was away. His son Dillon and daughter Chara were spitting images of he and his beloved Cassie. Adama suspected that was why Angelia had encouraged them to seal to make a proper family.

Apollo too had a shock. Sheba had greeted him warmly and presented him with his own family. She too had given birth. Only poor Apollo was shocked to learn she had borne him two more sons. Sons Boxey was doting on as a big brother and Athena and BoJay had been helping raise. The boys named Kaine and Kalan were born just hours before Dillon and Chara. It seemed that some of the contraceptives' the women had been using were defective. It had lead to a mini baby boom in the fleet. Over 150 children had been born due to that frak up. Not that Adama minded it renewed his hope for their people. It also strengthened his resolve to find Earth or another safe haven. Now they were found this world and they had high hopes of securing food, water and other need supplies. He prayed all would go well.

SGCSGC

The gate activated and SG-1 headed out. They had to find out who had left the planet and where they were going. On their six were two additional squads much to their discomfort. However the General was taking no chances SG-1 would be in the lead but they would have back up. SG-2, SG-5 were good teams and they would ensure that Earth's premiere team did not get into too much trouble. Who am I kidding the General thought but at least they will have good back up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boomer led the others as they headed toward the fortress. It looked like nothing any of the colonials had ever seen before. In the ten yearn his friends had been gone he had studied hard and earned his degree in engineering. Not that he had been far off completing it but the war had put his studies on hold. Now however he was one of the most qualified warriors in engineering and technology. Something he was proud of. He had taken a bridge post to help Adama and to take time to study. It had been rewarding on so many levels. He had risen in rank and was now a major who was fourth in command of the Galactica. Well he had been third until Apollo and Starbuck's return but he did not mind becoming a department head. Command had never been his goal helping Adama stay sane had been. Ever since Colonel Tigh had been badly injured and forced to retire from being a warrior it had been hard on Adama. Omega tried and was a decent second but he was not Tigh and did not have quite the family relationship Boomer did with the commander. Omega was a good warrior but lacked the understanding of being a viper pilot. His career path had been different and it did mean in some cases he needed back up. Now however his friends/brothers were back and he could work on solving the issues of gaining more ships for the fleet. Of course Starbuck and Apollo's stealing that small Colonial Frigate had changed things up for the fleet. It had moved Omega to his own command and moved Athena to the second in command position on the newly reclaimed Spear of Aries. That feat of bravery still shocked Boomer. To think his friends stole a ship the Cylons were keeping as a trophy and returned it to the fleet. It had been a welcome shock. As this ship had been lost at Molacay, sadly the majority of the crew had been killed but the trio did return about two dozen warriors to the fleet. It seemed the Cylons liked slave labor. They liked their trophy's and were foolish enough to keep the humans who had crewed the ship on board as displays for the amusement of their civilian populations. It had been begging to be stolen it had just required Cylon command codes to remove the shock collars from the warriors to allow for their escape something CY had done with pleasure. Boomer snorted at that so much for all humans being killed. Not that he was complaining as he had a few friends on the surviving crew. A second warship even one so small helped boost morale and the return of lost warriors gave them all hope. It had also been the reason many accepted Cy even if they did not fully trust him. Starbuck however did and that meant he was now a part of the crew. He had proven to be a valuable ally often doing dangerous repairs as he did not need to breath and he was far sturdier then a human.

"So Boomer what do we have?" Apollo asked as they approached the fortress?"

"It looks like a castle or temple." Boomer said. "I am reading life signs but…they are not exactly human."

"So we should use care?" Starbuck said. Both his friends looked at him. Starbuck and careful were not normal.

Cy chuckled something that still shocked the other humans. "Are they Cylon?"

"No Carbon based. I suppose we will never know unless we check it out." Boomer said.

"Well then lead on." Apollo said hoping they could find allies here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The SG teams exited the gate and took positions guarding it. It would not due to walk into an ambush. While the MELP showed all clear none of the team leader trusted that given the gates earlier activation. Someone could still be nearby.

A sentinel spotted the intruders and raised his wand. A patronus was sent off to warn the king and queen more strangers had come through the gate.

Sssssssssssss

The teams all gathered around the gate. They were tired and wary and they stood tall and strong. They guarded the gate as humans were pushed through it. It was their only hope. They had to evacuate as many as they could or humanity would end. The strange demons had come from nowhere and even the slayers for all their power could not stop them. Even with making alliances with the vampire clans and other demons they could not stop the life sucking demons. So now they had to flee. Humanity was being evacuated via two gates that ran on a strict schedule. Every 45 minutes one opened and humans were sent though. Buffy watched helpless as more and more ships showed up grabbing humans from the ground around the world. Her people and the military tried but the technology was just too great. Now all they could do was escape.

"Riley you and Sam need to go now. We have this."

"Buffy come on you cannot do anything more." Riley said looking at his old love with worry.

"I got this Riley, go. Your wife needs you as do Sara and Raylan. You've done all you can and they will need protectors. Go." Buffy said with a sad smile.

"Ok, see you on the other side." Riley said finally giving in. He looked over at his long time friend Graham who nodded. He would stay with Buffy and the Scooby gang and keep her safe. Riley spun away and headed out. Buffy was right he had to see to his family.

Buffy called to her slayers it was time to go. They could do no more here. Willow tossed a fire ball engulfing a ship that would have swept up a dozen slayers. Faith decapitated one of the white haired monsters and raced to the gate. Xander and Giles opened fire with their M-16 cutting down more demons. Dawn was pushed through the gate as Tara hand waved and created a wall to protect them. Oz and his wolves tore into another group of demons coming up bloody and victorious. The pack ran on four legs to the gate it was time to go. The gate connected once more to another universe another world not that any of them knew it. However this earth was lost but the champions and the cream of humanity would survive to help a new world and to save it from this fate.

Angel and Cordelia and the others of AI pushed Robin and Vi through the gate. Wesley tossed a bottle of gasoline in incoming demons. However that did not save Harlan Mathers as another demon sucked his life out. Wesley cursed. The man was evil but no one deserved to die like that. He ran to join the others it was time to go. Spike joined Angel and as one they tackled an incoming group. Head flew off as the two souled vampires bought time for their fiends. Harmony teeth sunk into a demon and she drained it dry joined by Drucilla who enthralled another to attack his own people. Over a dozen went down to the stun weapon he used.

Soon even the vampires had to flee all four hoping that the sun was not out on the world they would flee too.

TPTB smiled down on their champions. The vampires had shown they could be redeemed. So as a last gift they were altered as they flew though the gate on the other side they would be brand new vampires with new powers and skills and the ability to shine in the sun.

Who said the good guys had no sense of humor.

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The worlds of the Highlander, Star Gate SG-1, TOS Battle Star Galactica and Harry Potter, Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel do not belong to me. Sadly they belong to others who are brilliant I am just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

Friday, February 24, 2017

Part 5

The patrol rode hard. They would find out about the people who came through the gate. It was their hope that they could become new allies but Hadrian was not a fool. He knew that the people coming through could also become enemies. If that was the case he would end them no one endangered his world or family while he lived. He had enough of that with the Goauld and the last dark lord who served as the voice of the false gods. Never again would their world descend into chaos where humans fought humans for land or resources. Their world was rich and every person be they Elf, human magical or mundane had value. He was their ruler by the grace of the Goddess but that did not mean he was any better than the average man. He was in fact less important as he would die to defend any of his people. Their path would take them past the gate which turned out to be a good thing as the Patronus message came through.

"We should check out the gate first."Ronan said as he listened to the message. Neville and his partner Marcus would never send it if he did not believe there could be danger. He was just glad Marcus had Neville with him when this had happened. He was able to send a patronus which was far faster than an owl. Given the recent Ion storms technological communications had been spotty at best. Something they would have to work on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second gate on the planet turned and opened. Hundreds of people came through and the slayers and military took up protective positions and began to help the population right itself. Many were exhausted from running for days or weeks to escape the cullings. Now it was over and they were safe. Or at least they hoped so. Buffy stumbled and fell to her knees as she came out. Tried beyond measure as she had been fighting for weeks with little to eat and no rest. Graham pulled her up and she hugged him. He was a good friend and ally. She looked around and was glad to see most of her family biological and of the heart were safe. She was shocked when she spotted Spike, Angel, Harmony and Drucilla all standing in the sun and sparkling.

Xander looked up and seeing that happen began to chuckle he was soon bent over laughing hard. The four vampires glared at him.

Oz shifted back to human form and shook his head. It was insane. However he was hard pressed not to join his fellow Scooby in laughing.

"Come on you are all sparkling like glitter."

"I'm no Ziggy Stardust." Angel said glaring.

This caused even Buffy to laugh. "Well at least you are not dust so stop complaining."

Angel glared at his former lover. He could not believe she was laughing at him.

Spike merely sighed. He hated that the Slayer was right they were alive. Wait he had a heart beat. "Peaches stop and listen. We got heart beats."

"We have souls pure and good." Drucilla sang. "We are sparkly and new and champions for all."

"Well it could be worse." Harmony said. "I like the golden tan even the sparkles."

The others shook their head. Harmony was still so childish at times.

"How many did we save?" Xander asked standing up. He was suddenly serious.

"We saved several thousand." Willow said as someone brought her a Padd. "I think by altering gates we may have saved as many as twenty thousand. Most would have gone through the other gate. They are not here. The last transmission said they had over gone to a world with beaches, they were met by locals who seemed welcoming."

"Well that is good right." Xander said. He hoped they were safe. Their gate had gotten the most attacks and they had large losses but they had succeeded in distracting the enemy. It was a win. Besides if humanity was to survive it was probably best they split up. With luck Cho and the others would survive and one day they might be able to reconnect.

He turned to his second Captain Charles O'Neill and Dawns husband. "So Charlie are we all set up with the shelters?"

"Yeah Xander it's a good thing we came through here months ago. Never thought I believed in that seer stuff but Drucilla was dead on. We got a decent set up so far. We have supplies for a few months and the Kurt and the others have the crops in. Sadly we did not get out exploring much."

"Well if there were people here we'd know it by now." Xander said never realizing that the second gate had been malfunctioning and now that it had been reset by Lady Susanna it would send reports of their arrival to the king. He and the others would arrive soon to discuss their unauthorized settlement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starbuck was watching the scanner. He had a funny feeling about this mission. Angelica had seemed excited about this mission not that she gave him any information on it. Just that it would be a good mission for humanity. Sometimes he hated when his godlike mate pulled the need to know card. He sighed and moved forward. With luck they would at least find supplies.

Apollo looked around this world was lovely. A part of him felt peaceful here and was drawn to it. The landscape reminded him of his home on Caprica. He smiled as he thought of his lost home and family. How he missed his home world. Well at least he had most of his family alive and maybe one day they could find a new world and home. Maybe this one if Angelica was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten year old Zee's hands ran over the scanner. He was detecting unusual energy readings. He would need to inform Commander Adama of them. It could be dangerous to their patrol and he was not about to risk his families lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well campers lets go we got ground to cover." Jack O'Neill said. He looked around of course it was trees again. However his hackles rose. They were being watched. In a low voice he said. "Stay alert someone is out there."

"Indeed O'Neill two men on our nine. They have weapons but seem intent on only observing us."

"We should go greet them." Daniel said.

"Maybe we should let them make the first move." Sam Carter said worried. She too had spotted their observers and she noted they were armed and sitting on mounts. She had a feeling that running was a bad idea.

"No we will not contact them. If they want to talk they can come to us." O'Neill said not wanting to cause a confrontation.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The worlds of the Highlander, Star Gate SG-1, TOS Battle Star Galactica and Harry Potter, Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel do not belong to me. Sadly they belong to others who are brilliant I am just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

Saturday, March 11, 2017

Part 6

"What do you think My Lord are they a threat to our world?" Marcus asked Neville Lord Longbottom.

"They are armed but few in number perhaps they are a scouting party of some sort. They are clearly Military but they do not seem to be hostile. You will note that they have spotted us. I would say the weapons they carry are probably ranged yet they have not fired on us. It may be best to observe for now. We can send our King a message. Keep watch I am stepping away to send another Partonus. While I believe they maybe peaceful explorers they are armed and that needs to be reported. "

"Yes sir, no problem with that. I think you may be right in watching and learning. Do you think the patrol will come here first?"

"Yes, I do, the king won't risk not knowing about these people. They are clearly armed. While we have no idea about the others Susanna warned us the other gate has activated again as well. It seems we have more guest then we first thought. Best deal with these first as the gate on the other end was open a lot."

"That can't be good sir. I mean other than the fact that the gate is in a far more isolated area. However it is rich in resources someone could set up a settlement quickly."

"Yes, however this must take priority. While the Ilse of Stone is resource rich it is isolated. If worse comes to worse we can set wards around it keeping the people in." Neville said. He was clearly not happy about that option but it was one.

"Unless they have magic too sir which could be an issue as the wards would never hold." Marcus said.

"We will have to see, for now this is the most vital problem."Neville said. He stepped away and sent another partornus a large bear emerged from his wand and raced off Harridan needed to know about the newcomers being military and armed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched as her sister wife went into a trance. This could be bad very bad. Luna was not a normal seer. She had vision rarely but when they happened they were always accurate and always came true.

"The lost shall be found"

"The dead shall walk again."

"The branches of human kind shall weave."

"The rise of human kind is at Nigh."

"Beware the false prophet and false gods."

"Souls they will steal."

"Artificial life will be ally and foe."

"Immortal Gods and Goddess will save us all."

"Ancients will walk among us once more."

Luna awoke. Hermione looked concerned even as she handed her the parchment with her words written down. Luna scowled this was going to be complicated. Good Gods …and Goddess…yeah never happen. None of them trusted the Goauld.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the universe Cho Sighed. They were safe. They were secure. No Wraith had come through. She fell down upon the sand taking deep breaths glad the locals had welcomed them. They were even now setting up for the night. But she needed to catch her breath. The news that this was the home universe of the wraith was unwelcome but at least for now they were safe. She figure out a plan in the morning. For now she had to catch her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Methos fell into his bed exhausted. He wondered once more why he let Duncan convince him a trip to South America was a good idea…. Oh well he was alive he had his head that had to count as a win. More importantly the only immortals around were allies, family so he was safe. He sleep then worry about the fact they were on a distant world. Who knew maybe this would be a new start…..who was he kidding he never got that lucky.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The worlds of the Highlander, Star Gate SG-1, TOS Battle Star Galactica and Harry Potter, Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel do not belong to me. Sadly they belong to others who are brilliant I am just playing in their sandbox for a bit.

Saturday, March 11, 2017

Part 6

"What do you think My Lord are they a threat to our world?" Marcus asked Neville Lord Longbottom.

"They are armed but few in number perhaps they are a scouting party of some sort. They are clearly Military but they do not seem to be hostile. You will note that they have spotted us. I would say the weapons they carry are probably ranged yet they have not fired on us. It may be best to observe for now. We can send our King a message. Keep watch I am stepping away to send another Partonus. While I believe they maybe peaceful explorers they are armed and that needs to be reported. "

"Yes sir, no problem with that. I think you may be right in watching and learning. Do you think the patrol will come here first?"

"Yes, I do, the king won't risk not knowing about these people. They are clearly armed. While we have no idea about the others Susanna warned us the other gate has activated again as well. It seems we have more guest then we first thought. Best deal with these first as the gate on the other end was open a lot."

"That can't be good sir. I mean other than the fact that the gate is in a far more isolated area. However it is rich in resources someone could set up a settlement quickly."

"Yes, however this must take priority. While the Ilse of Stone is resource rich it is isolated. If worse comes to worse we can set wards around it keeping the people in." Neville said. He was clearly not happy about that option but it was one.

"Unless they have magic too sir which could be an issue as the wards would never hold." Marcus said.

"We will have to see, for now this is the most vital problem."Neville said. He stepped away and sent another partornus a large bear emerged from his wand and raced off Harridan needed to know about the newcomers being military and armed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione watched as her sister wife went into a trance. This could be bad very bad. Luna was not a normal seer. She had vision rarely but when they happened they were always accurate and always came true.

"The lost shall be found"

"The dead shall walk again."

"The branches of human kind shall weave."

"The rise of human kind is at Nigh."

"Beware the false prophet and false gods."

"Souls they will steal."

"Artificial life will be ally and foe."

"Immortal Gods and Goddess will save us all."

"Ancients will walk among us once more."

Luna awoke. Hermione looked concerned even as she handed her the parchment with her words written down. Luna scowled this was going to be complicated. Good Gods …and Goddess…yeah never happen. None of them trusted the Goauld.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across the universe Cho Sighed. They were safe. They were secure. No Wraith had come through. She fell down upon the sand taking deep breaths glad the locals had welcomed them. They were even now setting up for the night. But she needed to catch her breath. The news that this was the home universe of the wraith was unwelcome but at least for now they were safe. She figure out a plan in the morning. For now she had to catch her breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Methos fell into his bed exhausted. He wondered once more why he let Duncan convince him a trip to South America was a good idea…. Oh well he was alive he had his head that had to count as a win. More importantly the only immortals around were allies, family so he was safe. He sleep then worry about the fact they were on a distant world. Who knew maybe this would be a new start…..who was he kidding he never got that lucky.

TBC….


End file.
